


light headed

by mediarahan



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediarahan/pseuds/mediarahan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mac wasn't there he doesn't know what the fresh hell happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	light headed

**Author's Note:**

> no really i was high on paint thinner when i wrote this i didn't even give it a once over i can't believe what i've just done
> 
> the things i do for love
> 
> inspired by that lovely little scene in How Mac Got Fat~

"This feels so much better," Charlie said, dancing hectically to the un-emotive techno music. 

Dennis nodded slowly in agreement, never taking his eyes off Charlie. Not even to blink. He paused move closer to where Dennis was sitting to offer him the turpentine from a comfortable distance. Dennis took it, still staring. He only closed his eyes, slowly, as he inhaled, raising them back to Charlie as he finished. 

"Come closer." 

And just like that, Charlie danced closer. 

A strange feeling washed over Dennis, not only strange because it was a feeling but because ever since they had decided to go get high in the back office, Charlie had found himself again so quickly, just in a few whiffs of turpentine. Sure, huffing toxic chemicals was Charlie's forte, but at this moment he was so in his element, so free and open and majestic Dennis couldn't think about his miserable self. Here they were fighting and accepting their lives spinning out of control in a direction they never wanted to go, but Charlie was ready. Because that's what Charlie is good at. Saying "fuck it" and getting high. Dennis' mouth parted slightly as he stopped thinking to just watch Charlie dance. 

And now, he was meeting Dennis' gaze, staring back at him intently, in fact. He didn't say a word, but seemed to pluck his eyes from his head, eat them, and go through some sort of process in which they became his own. The way his muscles moved so fluidly but with such control, and they way they seemed to be telling Dennis, _Yes. I understand. Yes._

The music intensified, and...

"Charlie," Dennis whispered, barely, weakly.   
Charlie nodded decisively and inhaled one last time before putting the can down.

It all made so much sense. Charlie was here. He was whole. Dennis was ready to be taken with him. 

Their lips crashed together and Charlie was so frantic Dennis couldn't keep up, but he wanted to, so deeply. He pulled Charlie's hips down to give himself more leverage and deepened the kiss. Charlie's crooked nails scratched the back of his neck and his hips thrust upward and Charlie ground back hungrily. He'd never felt this need so badly in his life; he wanted to relinquish control. He wanted to say "yes" to Charlie like he had never said "yes" to anyone else before. 

He brushed his thumb across Charlie's exposed clavicle and Charlie bit his lip in return. 

They drew back from one another simultaneously. 

"I want you to have all of me," Dennis whispered into the air between them, with _feeling_ "I don't want to be thinking about this so hard."

Charlie's hands moved up his back and came to rest firmly on his shoulders. He raised his eyebrows, gave him the puppy eyes, and suddenly Dennis was self-conscious about having melted off his face with acid, about Charlie being so full of beauty and life even when it was destroying him, always out to get him, meanwhile Dennis was hiding in his bed and bathroom stalls and, god, did he even deserve Charlie? 

He felt his fate being sealed as Charlie slowly shook his head. 

"Dennis, you won't be able to think at all once I'm done with you."


End file.
